Master Sword's Second Awakening
by Mar Specter
Summary: (First Fanfic no flames please) Link Is being Haunted By a dark figure Ganon is released and Link has No way of turning into an Adult! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Aman in a green tunic stands infront of a massive beast the boy draws his sword as the beast swings his swords around and the boy lifts up his sword only to get it knocked out of the arena by the beasts sword. The boy takes a few steps back and draws another sword that is longer. The beast swings one of his swords and the boy does a backflip barely dodging it the boy pulls out his bow and arrow and the arrow head glows as he pulls it back and aims for the beast's face the boy fires hiting the monster between the eyes. The beast that is now on the ground of the arena that is sorrounded with fire the beast is stunned and the fire disappears. A woman stands a few feet away screams, "Get the sacred blade it's over here!". The boy turned and ran to the blade and pulled it out of the ground and looked at it. The beast begins to rise and the boy runs back out to it and the fire returns. The boy pulls out the bow and arrow agian and shoots the monster between the eyes but the monster dosn't get hurt as much and shakes it off and swings madder than ever at the boy and swings hitting him with the side of the blade onto the ground. "Ow luckily he didn't hit me with the edge thank the goddessess!" , Said the boy. The beast swings one of his swords agian this time link rolled out of the way and quickly stands and shoots an arrow between his eyes agian. The beast screams in pain trying to get his sword unstuck from the ground. The boy aims his last arrow at the beast's face and lets it go hitting the beast in the right place and the beast tumbles to the ground. The girl walks closer and extends her arms and a bright light comes from them and the beast yells in pain. "Link! deliver the final blow to ganon with the master sword!" The boy known as Link looks at his blade which begins to glow brightly Link switches his attention to Ganon and swings away at his face and finaly stabs it strait through. Ganon stands and starts screaming in pain and curses at Link harshly. "Zelda call upon the sages!" About the same time the girl cuts in, "Sages now!" Everything goes white and in the light a man in dark armor floats into the nothingness cursing loudly. "CURSE YOU SAGES, CURSE YOU ZELDA, CURSE YOU LINK!" After saying this he floats out of view still screaming. "I'll be back I swear it as soon as this seal breaks, that will be the day I will kill your decendents, as long as I hold the power of the Triforce in my hand..."

In another place deep in the sky where the seventh sage Zelda had taken them Link and Zelda talk. "You have to go back seven years leave hyrule." Said Zelda sadly. Link was about to respond but couldn't. "You must leave hyrule and come back in seven years to set right the time line, you cannot be here where you weren't in the past that would stop your older self from being able to defeat Ganon." Link understood. "I will princess..." "Link I need the Ocarina to return you back to the past the time line the master sword provided has been sealed along with Ganon." Zelda reached out her hand to take the Ocarina and Link put his hand with the flute in it on her hand and moved his hand away leaving the flute in her hands. "Im sorry it has to be this way Link but it must..." Zelda put the Ocarina to her mouth and began playing a song as a blue beam of light appears around Link and he rises throgh the air and disappears. Zelda stands there looking where he had disappeared as a small tear ran down from here eye.

Link appeared in front of the Master sword pedestal as a kid and A fiary came out from under his hat. "Goodbye Link..." It said as it turned and flew to the window above. "Goodbye Navi..." He tunred and walked away as the door shuts slowly behind him. Meanwhile the whole population of Hyrule almost were at Lon Lon Ranch having a party of Ganondorfs defeat. Music in the air Gorons, Zoras, Kokiris, Gerudos, and Hylians all dancing around the mystical flames. The sages in there energy forms fly over the ranch as many kinds see them they finaly come to rest on Goron's mountian and turned to their physical forms smiling. Link back in his own time is walking through Zelda's courtyard Zelda turns to see Link standing there not knowing of anyting that is to happen. "Zelda I need the Ocarina..."


	2. Sage Of Evil

Chapter 1  
Sage Of Evil

Ganondorf floats through the evil realm. There is nothing but darkness and pain. "Ganondorf... I have come to free you..." Said a dark evil voice. "W-who's there?" "I am nothing but a memory...But I can free you, In exchange for the triforce piece that you hold..." "Never!" "Then you shall stay in here for eternity...suffering...I just need the triforce peice..." "Why should I trust you, You could be a sage trying to get the triforce so you can seal it away!" "I must abmit Ganondorf... I am a sage, but I am not looking to seal away the triforce...I want to use it" "What is your name?" "My name is Ma-." The voice is cut off by a roar. "What was that?" Screamed Ganondorf. "It is the evil, the shadows. Give me the Triforce and I'll free you...and help you destroy Link...I'll give you Hyrule after I make the wish..." "...Ok you can have the Triforce, But if you don't give me Hyrule I'll kill you!" "Very well." Out of the shadows comes a hand covered in darkness. Ganondorf exepts the hand and they shake on it. "But Ganondorf you must wait...For the right time to break the seal...In seven years..." "I can wait for another seven years..." "I will keep Link alive until then."

In the forest Link is fighting wolfos. The wolfos jump in the air mouths open teeth sharp, Link swings upwards and hits it back with a slight splatter of blood. The wolfos jumps at his foot and begins to knaw at it. "OWWW." Link shakes his leg trying to get the wolfos off. Finaly Link stabs his sword through the wolfos' back and it whins loudly and falls over dead. Link puts his sword and shield away and continues to walk through the forest. While walking Link feels a cold chill run down his spin and he begins to shiver. Link turns to see a man floating about a foot off the ground in a dark cloak. "Hello boy..." "Who are you?" The man in the cloak lifts up a hand and Link floats a little off the ground. "What are you doing?" Link screams strugleing to get free. "This is a warning." The man makes a swating motion and Link flies back slaming into the wall and falls to the ground hurting. "Stay away from Hyrule..." "Owwww." Link says standing up drawing his sword. "Hahahaha you wish to fight me?" Link swings his sword and before he can he gets hit across the face by something. Link staggers up, The man in the cloak hits him so hard Link goes dizzy. "I take that back." Link says standing up swaying from side to side. "What are you?" "Hahaha You will soon find out when you can return to Hyrule." The man in the cloak shoves his hands forward and Link is slammed into the wall passing out he hits so hard.

The man in the cloak sits on a log deep into the forest. "The sword is useless, we can't use it...Unless we found a way to turn it to sword of light's bane... But how? There has to be a way..." The cloaked figure stands up. "Until we find a way to do that we must let Link go." The dark figure thinks for a little bit on how to do the task. "I will need the other dark sages... but, I will need Link to awaken them..." Link wakes up to a Light figure. "AHHHH" Link falls backwards. "You must seal the evil away Link, awaken the sages." "Huh, there already-" "These are no ordinary sages these are the Ancient sages, the ones before that created Hyrule." "Where are they?" "There location is unknown... Take this it will help you." The sword floats down. "My sword!" Link takes it and looks it over. "You must use the swords power to unlock the keys to the sacred realm." "How will I-" Link looks up and the white figure is gone. "Where did you go?" Link looks around. The light figure watches from high above and one eye can be seen through the white cloak, Its a piercing wide eye, never blinking, unhuman. Link below puts the master sword away and it seems heavier, because he's young, too young. Link walks into the Forest Meadow.

The man in the dark cloak walks through the market going to the castle. "Ganondorf, you are free for awhile." Says the man looking up to another hooded figure. "Yes it is great to be free." "Fufill the destiny of Hyrule's doom and leave the rest of the seven years to me." "Sounds good." Ganondorf walks forth and the Dark figure dissapears into the shadows." Link walks through hyrule field to ruturn the sword to the pedestal the way it should be but finds the gate up. "Whats going on?" The drawbridge slowly lowers and Princess Zelda rides by with Impa. "Princess!" The princess looks back pulling out an item, not the Ocarina and it splashes in the pool of water. "Whats going on here?" Link turns to see Ganondorf on his horse staring at Link who this time has the master sword. "How did you get that sword boy...?" Link stands there and dosn't respond. "Don't play games! you know what im talking about!" "Ganondorf... how did you get free?" Link says with his eyes wide stepping back. "Hahahahahaha... Foolish boy, Did you think that realm could hold me forever!... Give me that sword..." "No!" Link steps back some more. Ganondorf has an energy ball gathering in his hand when the dark figure appears and hits him so hard he falls off of his horse. "Fool! let the boy be." Ganondorf stands to his feet and mounts his horse giveing Link and evil glare then rides off." The figure is already gone. From far away the man in the dark cloak talks to himself. "He needs to prove himself... The temple of light... yes that would be a perfect test." Link walks up to the temple of time's door and opens it walking through. The door of time is open but the stones are gone. Link walks through the door and looks around seeing the pedestal with a portal over it. "Whats that?" The door of time slowly shuts behind Link. "What!" Link screams as he turns to look at the door. A roar emits from the portal and Link turns back. The portal is gone but a dark shadow is where it was before. The darkness was cold, and made Link's blood cold with it. Link shivers slightly wondering what that is. "What is that?" Screamed Link. The voice from the white cloak talks from behind him. "The time warper this is only a test." "Test?" As Link said that he noticed the voice was gone. He turned quickly to see the shadows jump and appear the shape of a demon, It had evil wings, glowing red eyes, skin like a lizard. The demon makes a leap for Link drawing a giant blade from no where. The demon slashes as Link barely dodges or blocks the swings. Link grabs his little sword and stabs it through the demons heart killing it. "That was easier than I thought." The air grows foggy as if time was being torn. "What Is That?" Link hears a scratching noise and turns to see the demon scratching it's claws on the floor. "Uh oh." The demon slashes away with sword in one hand claws in other. "How am I supposed to beat this thing?" Link thinks for a moment while dodging the blows. "The pedestal!" Link runs to the pedestal and pulls the sword out and stabs it into the pedestal. A blue light surrounds Link and he disappears. While being transported he hears a soft whisper.

_Changing the past to try and aviod the future will not effect the outcome of events...It will only effect how the outcome comes to be..._

Link appears in the Chamber Of Sages standing on the triforce symbol Rauru floating in front of him. "What did you say?" Link said looking around. "I said nothing..." "Oh, I thought I heard someone say something." "Well it wasn't me. I need to know what is happening, my connection to the world is destroyed, and I sensed a great evil before it was." "There is this man he keeps appearing, He is incredibly powerful, He could destroy Ganondorf easily if he wanted." "Amazing, that must have been what I sensed." "It let Ganondorf free, He's back." "That is horrible!" Link looks at himself noticing he hasn't changed in age any. "Why am I still a kid?" "The connection to the timeline was destroyed when you sent Ganondorf to the evil realm, I can not change you back..." "What was that demon in the temple?" "I am sorry but I know nothing of that. You must return to your world, Good Luck." Link looks around as the beam of light shines and next thing he knows he is standing at the pedestal of time. Link looks at the door of time. Link slowly walks to the door of the temple seeing no traces of the demon. "Where did it go? Oh well I'm not complianing." Link walks out of the temple. In the courtyard Link hears something behind him. He swiftly looks to see the cloaked figure standing at the entrance of the temple of time. "Who are you?" "Why is that important to you?" "Who are you?" "Well if you really must know... I am the sage of evil...And I want the triforce peice you have..." "Why did you let Ganondorf free?" "To get his triforce piece, of course. And he can help me, to obtian this world..." "I'll never let you!" "You have no choice..." The figure turns and appears to walk into the temple disappearing before he reaches the entrance. Link runs towards the entrance with nothing to be seen. "Who is that..." Something appears in front behind Link and pushs him in the door. "Ahh!" Link runs through the temple back into the Chamber Of Time. The figure Expands into a large Dragon like appearance. "AHHH!" The dragon looks directly at Link and roars.

Sorry About the Short chapter Ill try to update sooner Next time Ive had Computer problems and Ive benn grounded TT.


End file.
